ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Balto: TV series episodes
Balto: Tv Series Episodes. The series will have a total of 8 seasons and 96 episodes. Season 1 Consists Of 16 Episodes: # When The Race Is Called - Balto and his team are required to participate in a tournament race to see which dog sled team is the best, although not seeing the purpose of it, Balto and the team agree to participate in it. Centric Character Episode'': ''Balto # Let The Racing Begin - the tournament begins Balto's team begins the race. After hearing a discussion by a group of dogs talking about sabotaging the race to get Balto of off course she attempts to tell Balto, but unforn the race already began. She tells the other dogs and they decide to go out and warn Balto. She is accompanied by Boris, Dixie, Sylvie, Kodi, Kirby, Dusty, and Ralph. Centric Character Episode: Jenna # Who To Trust - When Jenna's team comes across a group of strays in the woods, Kirby decides to help them out and take them back to Nome. Unfortunately Kirby is tricked, beaten, and left for dead by the dogs. Kaltag begins to make a new rival with another sled team lead by a dog named Devil. Centric Character Episode: Kaltag # When The Dogs Go Woof - Kirby attempts to make his way back to Jenna's group, but a blizzard hits and slows him down. Balto attempts to make an agreement with Devil about the racing situation and how it should play out, but Devil disagrees. Jenna's group hides out in a shack during the blizzard. Centric Character Episode: Balto # The Long Dark - Kirby manages to get closer and closer to Jenna's group but unfortunately passes out due his injuries and exhaustion. He is found in the morning and tells to group about the attack, he says he doesn't understand why they just attacked him. Balto and his team prepare to begin the second trial of the race. Centric Character Episode: Kirby # When All Else Fails - While running the second trail of the race Balto and the team are forced off a cliff by Devil's team, everyone seems okay except Gunnar and Kaltag who were both knocked out by the fall. Jenna's group decides to stay put for a day to let Kirby heal. Star and Nikki leave to get help in Nome, but Nikki gets sick along the way forcing Star to find Nome without the help of Nikki. Centric Character Episode: Star # Show Dog's Climb To Fame - While going for a quick stroll Dixie comes across Star and Nikki laying in the snow, she, with the help of Sylvie and Dusty, take them back to Nome where Dixie is claimed a hero by the other dogs. Balto manages to wake up Kaltag and the two have a heart to heart conversation. Centric Character Episode: Dixie # Finish The Race - After Balto and his team load Gunnar onto the sled and continue the second trial of the race and are able to finish it, but they come in second to last place. After Kirby is fully healed, Jenna and the rest of the group continue to find Balto at one of the finish lines. Kodi begins having visions on his father's death. Centric Character Episode: Kodi # The Truth Of Devil - Balto and Kaltag find out the truth of why Devil did what he did in the second trial. Meanwhile Nikki recovers in the infirmary and tries to go out and help Jenna but is stopped by Sylvie who says that Jenna has the other dogs with and will be fine, though Nikki still has his concerns. Jenna's group finds Balto. Centric Character Episode: Nikki # The Truth Of The Race - Jenna informs Balto of a team planning on running him off course or even get him killed. Kaltag asks if the team is Devil's team, Jenna says it's not because none of the dogs she saw look like Devil's team. Back in Nome, Sylvie finds out that the Judge of the town is the one who initiated the race and is planning on making sure that Balto doesn't get back from the race, implying that one of the teams in the race was actually formed by the Judge himself. Centric Character Episode: Sylvie # His Best Friend - Balto decides that he will continue the race with Kaltag and figure out who the team is. Jenna and Boris refuse but Balto insists, saying that they shouldn't have come here because it was too dangerous. Ralph gives some advice to Kodi about what it means to be real leader after Kodi yells at his dad about being a leader. Sylvie, Dixie, Nikki, and Star discuss about the Judge's plans. They later decide to sabotage the Judge's plans and get the tournament race shut down. Centric Character Episode: Ralph # The Tournament Continues - Jenna, Boris, and the others make their way back to Nome, though all of them feel like the mission was a waste of time since Balto pretty much knew what was going on. Sylvie, Dixie, Nikki, and Star are able to sabotage the judge, but because the third trial of the race is gonna start, the race will not be shut down. Boris, fearing for Balto's life, secretly leaves the group and returns to Balto. Centric Character Episode: Boris # Hateful Teams - When the third trial of the race starts Balto and Kaltag find out the team trying to kill them is lead by Blaze, a dog who looks up to Steele, and despises Balto. Balto's team, along with Devil's team, are both forced into a trench and are heavily injured. Because of the rivalry between the two teams, tension rises and both teams are in danger because of each other. Centric Character Episode: Balto # Fight For Your Own Right - Tensions between Balto's and Devil's team rise increasingly as they begin to attack one another, Balto calms everyone down and says they have to work together to get out. Devil's team reluctantly agree. When Kirby begins having pains in his legs again Dusty takes care of him, which ultimately ends up with her getting a crush on him. Centric Character Episode: Dusty # Left Behind - Balto's and Devil's team begin to make it back up to the surface, but Devil once again tries to force Balto back to the bottom of the trench, but Devil loses his footing and he, along with his team, fall back down the trench. Balto this time refuses to help because he gave Devil one chance and he blew it. Centric Character Episode: Balto # The Last Of The Tournament - Balto and his team catch up with Blaze and his team and the two go head to head to make first place. After many struggles Balto's manages to win the race by a slim chance. The Judge is fired and forced to leave Nome, along with Blaze and his team. In the end all the dogs celebrate the victory at the Old Mill. Centric Character Episode: Balto Season 2 Consists Of 16 Episodes: # The Town Of Nome - 3 months after the events of the tournament race, Balto and his friends are taking a break from adventures to enjoy the little things in life. That is till a recurring theme begins to happen to the town dogs. New seem to be going missing. Centric Character Episode: Balto # A Housedog's Life - Balto is adjusting to his new household after officially moving in with Jenna, while also fearing for her safety after the disappearences of neighborhood dogs. Kirby decides to look into the backstiry behind the missing dogs which leads him to an abandoned mine shaft, where he comes across the strays that attacked him last season. Centric Character Episode: Kirby # Lost Time - The people and dogs of Nome become more worried when one of the dogs thats been missing was found dead in a family's home. Kirby fights off the stray dogs, but is almost crushed when the mine shaft collapsed. Kaltag begins to show a romantic interest in Dixie after seeing her perform at the Old Mill. Centric Character Episode: Kaltag # The Overtime - Balto and Jenna's owner begins to do overtime, much to the dismay of the family. It is revealed he is actually trying to help solve the case of the missing dogs. Dixie starts to feel like she is being stalked and asks Kaltag if he can stay by her side. But one day when she is out to find Sylvie she is kidnapped. Centric Character Episode: Dixie # Some Detective Work - Kodi, Kirby, Dusty, and Ralph decide to search up the town and track down the scents of any of the missing dogs, but surprisingly they unable to find any trace of scent with the exception of the dogs still residing in Nome. Meanwhile Kaltag discovers Dixie has gone missing. Centric Character Episode: Kodi # Where Is Dixie - When the group learns of Dixie's disappearance they initiate a search party all over Nome. Sylvie becomes extremely desperate to find Dixie that she puts her life at stake. Dixie wakes up in a cage in a random basement where all the other missing dogs are. Centric Character Episode: Sylvie # The Case Of Missing Animals - More and more resident dogs begin to disappear causing an approar in the town of Nome, this later causes the case be spread globally around the United States. Dusty becomes the target of stalking and and tells the group. Unfortunally that doesn't stop Dusty from being kidnapped. Centric Character Episode: Dusty # The Reveal Of Dixie - Dusty is thrown into a cage in an unknown basement where she comes across Dixie. Dixie informs her that she has yet to even know what's going on with the dogs, saying that strangers are coming in and taking them away. Kaltag and Kirby team up and frantically look for Dixie and Dusty. Centric Character Episode: Dixie # Locked In A Cage - While locked away in their cages Dusty and Dixie try coming up with plans to escape but each plan is thought not to be enough to get them out. Jenna, just like Dixie and Dusty, becomes the target of stalking by a random dog. She is almost kidnapped by this dog but is saved by Balto. Centric Character Episode: Jenna # Lights Out - The dogs interrogate the strange dog stalking Jenna, demanding to know why he was doing so. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Ralph takes the dog someplace else and beats him up, demanding answers to where Dusty, Dixie, and all the other dogs of Nome are. The dog reveals he won't where they are but they are really close. A huge blizzard causes a power outage in Nome causing all the lights to go out, after this happens everyone in Balto's group becomes a target to a random stranger in the snow. Centric Character Episode: Ralph # When A Stranger Calls - Balto, Kaltag, Kirby, and Star home get broken into by strangers and are attempted to be kidnapped, Balto, Kaltag, and Star manage to resist, but Kirby is kidnapped. After one of the dogs is being returned to the basement looking brutally beaten, Dusty and Dixie try to ask what happened to him, only to get a response of 'They made me fight', before the dog passes out. Centric Character Episode: Balto # Hush Little Doggy - Kirby wakes up and finds himself trapped in a cage in a basement, where he reunites with Dixie and Dusty. After Kriby has a heart to heart with Dusty, he is suddenly taken away. Kirby is then put into a small arena where he must face off against one of the dogs. Centric Character Episode: Kirby # Behind The Kidnapping - Kirby discovers the dogs are being kidnapped for illegal dog fights, he reluctantly fights the dog and wins. After the storm passes Balto and his friends interrogate the strange dog for more, ultimately having to beat it out of him. He says that his name is Cole and he was sent by his owner to track down a female dog for a 3 female dog fight. When Balto questions him some more the dog refuses again. Balto takes the dog out of Nome and tells him to run away and never look back, saying he won't hesitate to bring him down if the dog returns. Centric Character Episode: Balto # Hero Complex - When the investigation seems to be going nowhere, the Mayor decides to call off the search for any of the dogs, which angers the town. Boris somehow ends up finding an underground vault a couple miles outside Nome, a place where no one has been looking. Boris informs the group of this and they alert the town and make their way to the vault. Meanwhile, Dixie and Dusty are taken from their cages and put in an arena to fight. Centric Character Episode: Boris # Leadership And Teamwork - Inside the arena Dusty and Dixie refuse to fight against each other which angers a stranger in the crowd of men wanting to see a fight. Balto and his group manage break into the vault and rescue Dixie, Dusty, and Kirby. They find out the people running the illegal business are two residents of Nome named, Jared and Smith, who were thought as seemingly innocent people. They are later arrested. Centric Character Episode: Balto # The Case Closed - All the missing dogs of Nome are found and returned to their rightful owners. Dusty begins having mixed emotions towards Kirby since being in the vault with him, because of their heart to heart conversations. Balto and the group begin to settle down again and Nome is once again in peace. On a mountain overlooking Nome a strange dog is seen staring staring down at the town saying 'Just wait, I'll be back'. Centric Character Episode: Dusty Season 3 Consists Of 16 Episodes: # 8 Months Later - It's been over 8 months since the events of the dog smuggling and Balto and everybody is adjusting well. While Nikki is out walking around Nome, he spits a strange dog in the outskirts of the city. When he goes to confront the dog, it runs off. Dusty realizes her feelings towards Kirby. Centric Character Episode: Nikki. #The Strange Figures - While in the Nome's Old Mill, Star notices a strange dog looking through the window he goes out to see who it is but discovers no one, but he picks up a scent that goes towards Nome's woods. Balto, Jenna, and Kodi decide to try family night for the first time. Centric Character Episode: Star. #Stranger Danger - Muk and Kuk come to visit town, much to the annoyance of Boris. Ralph notices a group of strange dogs outside of Nome and talks to Balto, Kodi, Dusty, Nikki, Dixie, and Star about it, with Star and Nikki saying they have seen the dogs too. Centric Character Episode: Ralph. #Many strange events begun to occur in the town when people claim they see dogs that look relatively similar to Balto. The town later begins to believe Balto may be going back to his primal instincts. When Kodi confronts Balto about it, Balto says he hasn't done anything and doesn't know why people would think of him as the same wolf-dog that dug through trash cans in Nome many years ago. Centric Character Episode: Balto. Category:Episodes Category:Episode list Category:List of episodes